Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Rules Page *Applying for a Character *Getting Started }} Please welcome our new Knock Out to the MUX! *'Attack of the Killer Potatoes TP' - Strange deaths plague the Idaho countryside. What starchy evil lurks in the night? *'Beast Tribes TP' - In the far far future....After the Apocalypse ended (see the Apocalypse World TP), the actions undertaken rebooted the planet. Life springs anew over the world of the old. A world of great beasts, of adventure, and of the beginnings of civilization start yet again. *'Enigma Search TP' - Who can find first the Enigma of Combination and the power it unlocks? *'Harmony of Harmonex TP' - Starlock wants to try and get a repair and government project for harmonex started. *'Wargames TP' - Now that the Joes have helped get the country back in order Hawk wants to get the Joes into the best shape they can be in case Cobra attempts to attack the US again. To that end he has arranged a series of wargames for the Joes to participate in. * 2020 January 05 - "Aerospace orders" - Jetfire orders the Autobots to keep their optics peeled for new Decepticon construction. * 2020 January 12 - "Meeting Invitation." - Starlock brings Khamsin's offer to the Autobots. * 2020 January 13 - "Unification" - A new voice calls for peace. * 2020 January 13 - "Harmonex situation" - Deathsaurus nominates himself ambassador to Harmonex. * 2020 January 14 - "Have Hope" - Optimus Prime yearns for peace but prepares for war. * 2020 January 19 - "To Command..." - Starlock has things to report! * 2020 January 25 - "Mexican Cartel Unrest" - Violence escalates in Mexico. * 2020 January 31 - "MIA Found: Dawnfire" - An old Autobot returns! * February 3 - "Kalis Overpass Report" - The Autobots fend off an attack from the Combaticons. * February 3 - "Peace Meeting Report" - Peace on Cybertron, in our lifetime. * 2019 May 28 - "Base Reclamation" ::Evil Inc needs to get a device from the old moon base, but it hasn't been completely idle while they were gone. * 2019 December 20 - "Lessons Learned?" ::Deathsaurus and Megatron have a discussion about freedom. * 2019 December 20 - "Exchange of Medicine - Teaching Doc" ::Doc learns about Cybertronian fuel lines. * 2019/12/29 - "One Artist To Another" ::Starlock comes across Solus Prime at work, and gets some information from the source. * 2020 January 2 - "Word Games with Cerebros" ::Cerebros ends up arguing semantics with Dominicons. * 2020/1/3 - "Asking For An Incident" :A fight between breaks out between Imager and Soundwave, and spills out of control when Starlock tries to stop it, and get them to talk civilly. * 2020/1/4 - "Cornered" ::Goth gets a chance to talk to Glit regarding updates to his frame, only to have a panic attack. * 2020/1/5 - "A Lucky Reunion" ::Sometimes having the worst luck in the world, has its payoffs. * 2020/1/7 - "Careful Sands" ::The sands and ruins of the Drift Plains offer shelter and secrecy to a pair of ''Conjunx Endura to speak freely.'' * 2020/1/9 - "Fairy tales" ::Blast Off meets a mysterious Neutral who offers him tea and conversation. * Beast Era - "Beast Tribes: The World" - Information on where the Beast Tribes characters have ended up. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Read up on the games Rules page. * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! Dust Devil has probably caused more Autobots to go get showers than he would care to admit. Kicking up dust has been a blast for him since he reached Earth. His usefulness was discovered when one of his accidental dust storms saved some of his teammates. Before this incident Tracks and Sunstreaker were all for reprogramming him. Dust Devil's hover car mode is jet propelled with small rockets allowing for high-speed bursts to get him out of danger. His twin side guns, available in both forms, allow him to fire while his fans kick up cover for his teammates. In his role of creating diversions, he has a force field that allows him some protection from both the debris that he kicks up and any crossfire in which he gets caught. If the crossfire is too heavy or he is somehow wounded before he can escape, his ability to hide lets him lie low until help arrives. Dust Devil's rotors are what keep him aloft with two main fans for lift, a set of smaller fans in the front and back for propulsion, and side fans for stability. Maneuverability is not a problem for this Autobot. Between the rockets and all the dust, it can be a challenge for some of the best sharpshooters to hit him. In robot mode he is able to exchange his hands for fans to allow him to create cover in other situations. Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse